


家养麋鹿

by coooooookies



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Hurt Jared, M/M, Protective Jensen, Top Jensen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooooookies/pseuds/coooooookies
Summary: this is some weird alternative universe where animals have developed human form and built up countries. Jensen is a panther and Jared is a moose of course. Flesh eating animals and plant eating animals live in different countries and are often hostile to each other. Jared got in some really bad situation and Jensen helped him.ENGLISH IS HARD奇怪的自设au，黑豹詹x麋鹿贾，贾鹿鹿被詹买回家了
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 把这篇搬来ao3了，如果以后想起来更新也是在ao3更新啦

Jensen是在下班回家的路上见到这个宠物市场的－－这不是他平时下班的路，但是新的地铁线开通了，而Jensen在尝试新路线会不会更省时间，让他有空在早晨给自己煎培根。

大门的上方挂着一块彩色的牌子，上面有花草的装饰，还画上了一只白兔，旁边写着“辛诺宠物市场”。Jensen随意往里面望了一眼，看见里面特意被安放在市场门口的兔子售卖处。

Jensen是一只黑豹。虽然社会已经在向文明发展－－动物逐渐产生人的形态，绝大多数的居民已经完全失却了动物的体征，Jensen身上最明显的猫科特征只剩下喜欢睡懒觉。肉食动物和草食动物的文明依然是十分敌对的，尽管人形的草食动物已经不再适合食用。

近几年两类生物的外交关系越来越激化了，肉食国家的掌权者步步紧逼，草食动物的领地在缩小。而宠物市场的流行显然更加激怒了草食的国家。

正如在草食的国家里，那些羚羊，斑马喜欢养一些小盆栽，肉食国家开始发展出了草食宠物。肉食动物的食物是那些没能跟上进化步伐的原始动物－－人形草食动物也不好吃，所以逐渐开始有人把抓来的草食动物养作宠物。温驯又不敢反抗，柔弱的草食动物可以充分满足肉食动物天生的征服欲。

Jensen对这种行为非常反感。这些宠物并不是像盆栽一样只需要让人赏心悦目的－－他们的主人会养活他们，把他们关在房子里，给他们的脖子上戴上项圈，而宠物一般需要完成家务活，想尽办法取悦主人，来自主人的强奸甚至性虐待非常常见。事实上哪怕主人把宠物弄死了，他也只需要随便找地方把宠物埋了。如果不是宠物的价格高昂，估计会有不少人专门以虐杀宠物为乐。

兔子是最热门的宠物品种之一。迷你，柔弱，很符合肉食动物的需求。这个市场的经营者特意把兔子安排在了门口。Jensen一眼就看见了三个垂着头的年轻人，有男有女年龄不一，身材很娇小，Jensen立刻分辨出他们是兔子的原因是Jensen依然有很好的嗅觉。

市场里有零零散散的客人走动，时不时抬起宠物的下巴，捏着他们的脸左右看看，挑选商品。Jensen看见了那个被抬起脸的兔子女孩眼睛里的恐惧，不由得感到一阵恶心。他该走了，远离这个肮脏的地方……

“Ackles！”突然有人拍了Jensen的肩膀。Jensen在转身之前就从气味辨别出了对方，Jeffrey dean Morgan。一只狮子，和Jensen在同一家公司工作，不是同一个部门的，算是点头之交。Jensen转身面对Morgan，露出一个标准的微笑：“Jeffrey。”

Morgan对他挑了挑眉毛，打了个手势示意旁边的宠物市场：“没想到能在这里看见你，我还以为你是那种‘和平与人权万岁’的类型呢。跟我进去看看？我要买只新绵羊。”

他用了“新”这个字。Jensen试着不去想他的上一只羊发生了什么。又来了，公事交往。“当然了。”Jensen继续保持着微笑，“我今天不打算买宠物，但是我们可以一起进去看看。”

Jensen和Morgan一起从那块彩色牌子下面走进去了。里面的空间比Jensen想的要大一些，扑面而来的是各种草食动物的气味，Jensen一瞬间分辨出了不少小型的羊和马。各式动物按种类集中在一起，脖子上都挂着“辛诺宠物市场”的牌子。宠物们基本上都穿着统一的衣服，有些能从领口看见一些受伤的痕迹。

Jeffrey饶有兴致地浏览着，而Jensen干脆把视线放到了一边的宠物食物上，树叶，嫩芽，草根，这些让Jensen的心情能稍微好一些。宠物专用香皂，柔顺剂……

他们逛了大概十分钟的时候，Morgan停在了一个跪在地上的男人面前。Jensen扫了一眼后面的牌子，上面写着“麋鹿”。这个男人有着较长的棕色头发，由于低着头而遮住了他的脸，从他光洁的额头来看应该很年轻。

“把头抬起来。”Morgan随意说着，抚摸了一下男人的头发。Jensen很明显地看到这只麋鹿抖了一下，然后听话地抬头。

Jensen一瞬间明白了为什么这只鹿刚才那样努力地蜷缩着用头发遮住自己的脸－－他的外貌很好。一种鹿类特有的漂亮，脸型很完美，而且他有一双那样可怜的灰绿色眼睛。这种类型很能引起肉食动物的施虐欲，尤其是麋鹿这样的大型食草动物没有兔子那样脆弱，不会轻易死亡。

Jensen下意识地看向Morgan，对方果然一脸很感兴趣的样子。“老板，”Morgan招呼着商贩，“这只鹿怎么卖？”

Morgan和宠物商人议论着价格，而Jensen看着麋鹿先生跪在地上微微发抖。他在这里跪了多久了？Morgan打算怎么对他？这些问题一个接一个从Jensen脑子里冒出来，在Jensen反应过来之前他已经开口了：“Morgan……把这只鹿让给我怎么样？看在我第一次买宠物的份上。”

Morgan挑起了眉毛，露出一个了然的笑容：“总算有宠物能入你的眼了？不过这确实是个美人啊，我就让你欠我这个人情吧。另外叫我Jeffrey。”

Jensen撑起一个假笑：“多谢了Jeffrey。”

Jensen按照Morgan跟商人商量好的价格付了钱－－差不多是他九个月的工资－－然后把地上的麋鹿先生扶了起来。对方踉跄了一下，显然长时间的跪姿让他难以用膝盖支撑住自己。最终他还是勉强站住了，灰绿的眼睛低垂着始终没有看向他的新主人Jensen。

麋鹿先生比Jensen先前以为的要高，甚至比Jensen自己高出了不少，Jensen需要稍微抬头才能正视他。那些棕色的头发看起来柔软又蓬松，Jensen想起了他在路上看见的柔顺剂。商人拿出来一条细细的链条，一头拴上了那个“辛诺宠物市场”的项圈，一头交到Jensen手里。

Jensen离开的时候，Morgan还在促狭地对他说“要好好享用”。他提着一大袋子东西－－饲养指南，一大包赠送的宠物粮食，各式各样宠物用品，还有一个专门给宠物的玩具－－一个毛绒萝卜。Jensen暗想麋鹿应该不吃萝卜。他的另一只手牵着他新买的宠物，对方只是一直低着头什么声音都不出。

宠物市场离Jensen家不远，感谢上帝。Jensen见到过那些喜欢把宠物牵出来炫耀的人，把他们的宠物打扮起来然后到处宣誓主权。而牵着另一个人在路上走让Jensen觉得自己是个虐待狂。

一路上是尴尬的沉默。Jensen不确定如果自己说话麋鹿先生能不能听懂－－肉食动物和草食动物有不同的语言，只有少部分人会去学习对面的语言然后成为翻译之类的。

当走到家门口的时候，Jensen还是迟疑着开口了：“你有名字吗？呃……我想你应该有，你的名字是什么？”

麋鹿先生的视线闪动了一下，飞快地抬眼看了看Jensen，立刻又低下去了。Jensen觉得自己真是罪大恶极。

“好吧。”Jensen开始找钥匙，“看来你听不懂……我会给你买学习的书籍的，我们至少得交流。”

进了家门以后Jensen立刻把那根细铁链取了下来，随手放到桌上。其实那个项圈也同样让Jensen觉得不舒服－－但是如果没有了项圈，一个无主的草食动物一旦落单，情况会变得非常糟。这个项圈可以保护麋鹿先生，让其他人知道他是有主的。

麋鹿先生无措地站在门关，Jensen把他牵到了沙发边上，拍拍座位示意他坐下。麋鹿先生很顺从－－不知道是不是因为他很怕Jensen。Jensen开始翻那本饲养指南，里面还夹着一张草食国家的证件。上面的照片显然是麋鹿先生。

Jensen在大一学过一点草食动物的语言，至少他知道单词该怎么发音。他看着最顶上的一行字，尝试着念出声：“……Jared？”

麋鹿先生，或者说Jared在座位上动了一下，然后小声“嗯”了一声。很好，Jensen心想，这是他的名字。然后紧接着Jensen看见了下面的出生日期。该死的……Jared比Jensen还小四岁。出于某种突然出现的奇特的保护欲，Jensen一瞬间对那些把Jared抓来的人愤怒到了极点。

Jensen是没办法把Jared送回去的，至少目前来说是这样。国家边境有严格的戒严，Jared没法一个人穿过边境线回到他的家乡和亲人身边去。Jensen能做的就是把Jared放在家里保护起来。

Jensen研究饲养指南的时候，Jared一直保持着同一个姿势坐在沙发上。Jensen注意到Jared很削瘦，多半是因为他在市场上受到的那些折磨。想到Jared之前是一直跪着的，Jensen从桌上的一大堆宠物用品里翻出了药膏。

Jensen蹲在Jared面前把对方的裤腿撩起来的动作显然吓了Jared一跳，但是没有真的跳起来。那双灰绿的可怜巴巴的眼睛在Jensen身上扫来扫去，让他忍不住开口解释：“我给你上药。”虽然Jared也听不懂。

Jensen见到Jared也就几个小时的时间－－他就这样突然产生了一种正义感和保护欲，把对方买回了家。也许是因为这只麋鹿的外表，也许是因为Jensen真的很厌恶宠物贩卖，总之Jensen把Jared保护了起来。当他把绿色的药膏抹到Jared膝盖上的淤青处时，他终于看到他的麋鹿逐渐放松，疲惫从Jared的身上溢出来。

待会他要让Jared先去睡个觉，Jensen这样想。


	2. Chapter 2

在无法语言交流的情况下安排Jared的生活变成了一件难事－－一些简单的表达，比如给Jared一碗简单煮过的树叶，这很容易理解是吃饭的意思。但是当Jensen想让Jared去歇一会的时候麋鹿开始明显地惊慌起来。

Jensen尝试了不少方法来说明自己不是想睡Jared，但是某只麋鹿发现Jensen把他往卧室领就开始僵着身子不肯走。最后为了避免把Jared吓坏，Jensen只能又让Jared坐回了沙发上。

“你得休息一下。”Jensen找来一条毯子披在了Jared身上，安抚性地摸摸对方的头，尽可能表达友好的意思。Jared的肩膀稍微放松了一点，但还是拢着毯子低垂着头。

Jensen迟疑了一下，坐在了Jared身边，然后伸手把Jared的脸转向Jensen。Jared的睫毛一颤，往地上到处乱看，最后还是不得不迎上Jensen的目光。

Jensen有不少东西得跟Jared交流，但是那些都需要Jared有一定的语言基础。所以他现在只是做了最简单的一项－－他注视着Jared的眼睛，牵起Jared的手，指着自己的胸口慢慢说：“Jensen。”

Jared被牵起手的时候僵了一下，但是已经没有刚进门那么恐慌了。而且他也成功理解了Jensen的意思，在犹豫了几秒后小声喊：“Jensen。”

Jensen点头，然后转而握住了Jared有些瘦的胳膊轻轻把对方往沙发上推。Jared一开始很顺服地倾斜了身体，但是当他发现Jensen是想让他躺下时又一次沉默又惊慌地抵抗起来。

“嘿，嘿。”Jensen连忙拍了几下Jared的肩膀试着安抚他。他四处看了看，有点忙乱地地抓起那个毛绒萝卜塞给Jared。在一阵短时间的僵持之后，Jared终于躺在了沙发上，抱着萝卜惶惑地望着Jensen。Jensen把毯子给他盖好，明白Jared大概只有自己不在场才能休息，于是拿着饲养指南很干脆地去了书房，让Jared一个人待在客厅里。

Jensen看完了鹿科部分的时候，天色已经从微红的傍晚变成完全阴暗了。他不出声地走出书房－－猫科的遗留，Jensen走路总是不出声的，看到沙发上的麋鹿已经睡着以后舒了口气。

Jared确实累坏了。Jensen不清楚宠物市场的人为了驯服草食动物会做什么，但可以肯定的是那绝对不好受。Jared的眼下有明显的青黑，而且Jensen给他食物的时候他几乎是没咀嚼就急切地吞下去了。

睡着的Jared看起来平静多了，之前他看起来总是非常不安定。那些柔软的棕发垂下，遮住了他的半边脸，漂亮的下颌线条藏在毯子下面。沙发对于Jared并不是什么合适的睡眠选择，毕竟他真的很巨型，那两条长腿不得不从沙发侧面伸出去悬空着。

Jensen考虑了把Jared挪去卧室的床上，但是如果中途Jared醒了的话大概会受到极大的惊吓。所以Jensen干脆出门购物去了－－今天这次巨额冲动消费不光是一大笔钱的事，他需要给Jared买食物和衣物，还有可能需要的各种用品。

Jensen按照他估计的Jared身高给他的麋鹿买了一大包衣服，从内裤到外套，还根据宠物市场给Jared配的鞋码给Jared买了新鞋，棕色的配色。感觉就像突然领养了个孩子－－只不过不是孩子而是成年大型鹿科生物，从睡衣到洗漱用品一切都要准备。

Jensen差不多花光了他所有的旅游预算，海岸阳光沙滩变成了受惊大麋鹿。除了都很赏心悦目之外没有什么共同点，现在他只希望Jared有一点肉食动物语言基础。草食国家的大学大概也会教这个的吧？

Jensen提着大包小包回到家门口的时候，先是奇怪地闻到了烤肉的味道。他环顾了一下四周，确认这味道是从他自己家里飘出来的。然后他想起来了－－宠物一般都需要完成家务，而他的冰箱里有生肉，这是Jared在给他做饭。

Jensen苦恼地皱了皱眉，想不出不通过语言该怎么告诉Jared不需要做家务。还是说只要Jared一动手干活自己就把他按住？

Jensen翻出钥匙打开了门，果然看见棕发在厨房里一晃而过。Jensen把手里的东西全堆在桌子上，走进了飘香的厨房里。Jared似乎刚刚收工，边上放着一盘炒肉，上面的油还在滋滋响。

Jared显然早就听见他回来了，有些紧张地背对着Jensen在洗锅，整个肩膀轮廓都是僵硬的。从背后更能看出Jared又高又瘦，腰线很明显。Jensen有些无奈，不知道这个获取信任的过程需要多久。如果他现在去阻止Jared，大概只会让那只鹿以为自己做错了什么。

所以他只是把那盘肉拿去了餐桌上，然后拿来了他新买的宠物粮－－一大包带着叶子的嫩枝，递到Jared面前晃了晃，然后放在Jared手边上。根据那本饲养指南，这些东西应该更合麋鹿的口味。

令人惊奇的是Jared的手艺非常不错，而草食动物照理不应该知道怎么处理生肉，Jensen估计是宠物市场会训练他们做各种家务。为了尽可能让Jared觉得自在，Jensen迅速解决那盘肉之后就回自己房间了，留下一本翻译词典和一些肉食动物语言的基础书。希望Jared会领会他的意思。

Jensen从卧室再出来的时候已经是8点多了。起步是艰难的，他还需要指导Jared怎么使用浴室里的各种物品。Jared坐在沙发上，在Jensen出来的时候一下子把背挺直了。词典摊开着放在他身边，棕发温顺地垂着，Jared在专心看书－－让Jensen稍微轻松了一点。

Jensen给Jared新买了睡衣内裤和拖鞋，简单的洗漱用具，以及专门给这只长毛鹿挑的柔顺剂。他把这些东西挪去了浴室洗手台上，撑着台沿对着镜子深吸一口气，为Jared晚上该睡哪里苦恼着。

最佳的选择其实是让Jared就睡在Jensen床上。基本上所有宠物都会被主人当成性玩具，最起码也会经常玩弄他们，所以宠物身上总是会沾满主人的气味。这是宣示所有权的方式，对Jared有很大保护作用。但是他的鹿对床的抵触已经表现得够明显了。

Jensen家里其实也没什么其他能睡觉的地方－－Jensen自己睡沙发上都会累得够呛，更不用说那只高高的麋鹿。下午让他睡在沙发上只是临时措施，不可能一直这样下去。

无论如何，先让Jared去洗澡。Jensen抬起头，对着外面喊了一声：“Jared？”

Jared很迅速地过来了，那双漂亮的灰绿眼睛试探地看向Jensen，又迅速移到地上。Jensen拍拍那堆衣物，扬了扬下巴示意淋浴间。

Jared先是一愣，然后咬着嘴唇低着头不动。Jensen一看就知道这只鹿又在瞎想，叹了口气出了卫生间，把门关上让Jared待在里面。他安静地站在门口，等到听见里面传来了流水的声音才放心回了房间。

Jensen平时在夜晚喜欢一个人看电影。但是今天电影情节总是没法吸引他的注意－－基本上他的思绪都飘到他的新同居对象上了。

Jared确实很漂亮。尽管经过了宠物市场的折磨，他还是有好看的线条和一双长腿，以及明亮的绿眼睛。经过之前的忙碌，终于有时间平静下来，Jensen才忽然意识到自己内心的一点点庆幸。如果他今天没有在市场门口驻足，没有遇到Morgan，也许这只漂亮的，年轻的鹿就会被别人折磨致死。

似乎Jensen见到Jared的第一眼就想成为他的保护者。而这一点在一个沾着水汽的，头发湿漉漉的Jared小心翼翼从走廊探头看他的时候，越发清晰了。


	3. Chapter 3

Jared的头发还有点微潮，但是显然他已经弄懂了怎么用卫生间里的吹风机－－Jensen平时用不上，是他的前女友留下来的。那些棕发惊人地柔顺，只有发尾翘起，其余部分显得比之前更加蓬松。他抱着换下来的衣服，从走廊里探出来一点小心地看着Jensen。

Jensen把电视关掉，站起来领着Jared去了阳台上的洗衣机。Jared穿着Jensen给他挑的睡衣，嫩黄的底色上面有些小树苗，以及毛绒绒的棕色拖鞋。Jensen本来看中了一双带着小小鹿角装饰的，但是考虑了一下又觉得不尊重Jared，就改成了没有花色。至少如果Jensen处在Jared的情境里，他可不希望被打扮成小猫咪。

Jensen接过Jared手里的衣物，塞进洗衣机里设定好了时间。当他站起来准备领着Jared去卧室的时候，却发现Jared正愣愣地望着窗外。Jensen家在2楼，阳台对着社区里的小路，望出去可以看到夜色里的绿化和一条小河。

Jensen感觉被Jared脸上无助的表情狠狠打了一拳。Jared表现得够明显了，他对回家的向往，对这里一切陌生事物的恐惧，对被迫成为陌生人的宠物的屈辱感。而为了对Jared起到保护的作用，Jensen还不得不剥夺他睡眠时的私人空间，让Jared和他睡在一起。

他没有出声提醒，只是等待着Jared发呆。夜晚的微风吹了进来，刚洗过澡的Jared身上还有些湿。凉意的提醒下他终于回过神，下意识地看向Jensen，像做错事一样又立刻低下头去了。Jensen拍拍他的胳膊，示意Jared跟着他去卧室。

这一次Jared没有下午那么惊慌了－－又或者他只是放弃抵抗了，迈着僵硬的步伐走进Jensen的卧室。Jensen试着轻轻推他的背：“Jared，到床上去。”

Jared拿手捏着睡衣的下摆，低着头不吭声，Jensen再次鼓励性地推动他的胳膊。这样等了十几秒，Jensen几乎都要开始尝试大一点的动作了，Jared才抬起头：“Jensen。”那双灰绿的鹿眼睛里满是哀求。这绝对是Jensen人生中最罪恶的时刻，强迫一只鹿到自己的床上去。

但是不这么做又不行，Jensen咬了咬牙搂住Jared的腰把他往床上推。Jared吓了一跳，立刻就和Jensen推推搡搡起来。最后Jensen无可奈何地停下，Jared比起先前反而离床更远了，惊慌地站在一边喘着气。

Jensen深呼吸了一下，然后再一次坚定地指着床：“Jared。”被叫到名字的鹿缩在床头柜边上眼泪汪汪地看着他，片刻后终于还是服从了，爬进被子里缩进靠墙的位置。

Jensen舒了口气，头痛地捏捏鼻梁。他翻出自己的衣物自行去冲了个澡，卫生间里残留着柔顺剂的香味，是Jensen挑的果香。

再回到卧室的时候，Jensen还在想着用肢体语言安抚一下Jared，但是下一秒他就发现那是不可能的。Jared整个人都藏进了被子里，一点缝都没露，只有头发凌乱地戳在外面。从某种方面来说Jensen松了口气，这一晚最好就能这么不尴不尬的过完，明天Jared就不会再这么怕他了。

随手关了灯，Jensen也钻进了被子里，谨慎地给两个人之间留出足够的空间。房间里一下子安静下来，过了几分钟Jared那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，应该是Jared把头探出来了。

睡眠时间对Jensen来说是很重要的，不管怎样他还是有一点黑豹的遗留。一般来说他要是困了在什么地方都能睡着，但是今天有一只鹿在他边上，一只出现在他窝里的陌生动物非常影响他的睡眠。

Jensen盯着台灯放空了一会，旁边的Jared始终没发出声音。Jensen轻轻翻了个身，良好的夜视能力让他看见Jared半张脸露在被子外面，只到能呼吸的地步，小心翼翼正在看着Jensen。

Jensen翻身的动作把Jared吓了一跳，立刻又缩进去了，软软的发丝散在枕头上。Jensen看着那团鼓起来的被子，觉得他忙活了一个晚上总算还是有成就了。

第二天早上Jensen少见地早醒了，依旧是不习惯有别人在床上的原因。Jared的存在还是很明显的，为了保证私人空间两个人的位置都被压缩到可怜的地步，更不用说Jensen的床闻起来一股鹿的味道。

Jared睡得很熟，Jensen猜测他在宠物市场的条件很差。在几次尝试发现自己居然睡不着了以后，Jensen干脆起床了，至少早起了他就可以自己做早饭。

Jensen刚把培根放进锅里没多久，就听见走廊里有声响，然后急匆匆的脚步声来到厨房门口不知所措地停下了。显然宠物市场教给宠物的规矩是要起得比主人早，还要负责做饭这类杂事。

Jensen没有回头，只喊了一声：“Jared，过来。”被叫到的麋鹿有点犹豫地走到他旁边。Jensen把煎好的培根放进盘子里，端起盘子指指自己：“这个我来做。”又拿起那包嫩枝递给Jared：“这个你做。”

Jared看看Jensen又看看培根，绿眼睛眨巴着，也不知道有没有听懂。也许他应该每天这么说一遍，直到Jared能够明确回应他。

由于食材不同，草食动物和肉食动物的烹饪方式显然是有很大区别的。Jared煮起了一锅切碎了的细枝－－看起来很让Jensen没胃口，但是这大概是因为他只吃肉。

在几次进食和充足的睡眠之后，Jared的气色好了很多，鼻尖透着微微的粉色。比起昨天疲惫又惊吓的状态，今天Jared已经开始愿意抬头观察周围，让Jensen的心也替他放轻松了。

临出门前，Jensen特意把窗帘全都拉开了。Jared看起来像是会喜欢阳光的类型，而且更大的空间总是会让草食动物心情变好。敲敲玄关示意Jared自己要出门以后，Jensen带着莫名变好的心情走上了去上班的路。

Jensen的一大群同事询问了Jensen身上鹿科气味的来源，不少是出于惊讶。饲养宠物是个不算特殊的爱好，但是Jensen向来不是那类人。他的狐狸同僚Danneel好好质问了他一番，又逼着Jensen同意改天带她去看看Jared才算放过了他。按Danneel的话来说，是“监督他好好照顾这只可怜小鹿”。

Jared可一点都不小，但是同事们语气里理所当然把Jared当成Jensen的所有物的感觉有些微妙。Jensen收到了一些给Jared买点盆栽的建议（他收到的主要建议是怎么在床上玩宠物，但是那些Jensen都选择忽视了），也许他今天下班就该去买一点。

抱着一盆蓝色的小花从店里走出来的时候，Jensen有种不真实感。他有过几个女朋友，但那和有个人在家里等着你回家的感觉是不一样的。他的心思全放在那只棕发麋鹿身上了－－他需要什么照顾，怎样让他开心起来。

毫不意外地，Jensen又一次在门口就闻到了香味。他打开门，Jared刚刚把喷香的牛排放在桌上。Jensen把买的花递到Jared面前晃了晃，愉快地见到Jared的眼神立刻就跟着这些小植物走了。

Jared小心又有些欢喜地跟着Jensen把花安置在阳台上。这是Jensen特地挑的品种，店家说是草食国家领地特有的。从Jared的反应来看这应该不是欺诈。

Jared的牛排甚至做得比Jensen自己好。Jensen很少真的做饭，大多数时候是买来半熟的食物然后随便加热一下。不过有一个问题是Jared的食量比他想的要大－－他买的宠物粮包装上写着足够15天，但是从Jared消灭那些绿叶的速度来看这些是撑不过10天了。在嚼着他的鹿做的晚餐时，Jensen考虑着要去找找订购的宠物粮了。


	4. Chapter 4

在顺利住在一起三天之后，Jensen和Jared的关系和缓多了。Jared依然会努力避免和Jensen待在同一片区域里，但是他不再那么畏惧Jensen了。现在Jared会在房子里四处自然走动，或者抱着那个一米高的大毛绒萝卜在沙发上打盹。

Jensen和Jared相处的时间虽然只有下班回来的夜晚，也足够他发现Jared特别喜欢这个毛绒玩具。似乎软软的棉花能给Jared带来安全感。所以在晚上睡觉的时候Jensen主动把那棵萝卜拿过来放在了两个人中间。效果非常好，Jensen终于不用再束手束脚了，而且这样很好地阻挡了视线，给Jared隔离出了一段小空间。

今天是周五，Jensen舒适地把自己丢进枕头被子里。愉快的周末代表一个满足的懒觉。如今他的床和以前非常不一样了－－从双人床压缩到一个人的空间，他的枕头闻起来是果味的柔顺剂味道，床上还能找到长长的棕色头发。Jared发质很好，但掉头发还是不可避免的。

被子摩擦的声音，他的麋鹿在玩具城墙的另一面翻了个身。第一个夜晚Jared是保持着同一个僵硬姿势睡的，现在他没那么拘束了。睡在同一张床上的效果也在显现－－Jared身上已经开始带上Jensen的味道，淡到几乎闻不出来。足够的气味保护是以后带Jared出门的条件之一。

Jensen猛地睁开眼的时候困惑了一会。很显然唤醒他的不是闹钟，现在也不是上午10点。窗外是完全黑的，时钟上是2点10分。但是下一秒他就发现了不对的地方－－卧室门开着，他的身边也没有熟睡的呼吸声。

Jensen一下子弹了起来。这几天的进展如此顺利，他对Jared一直很有信心。但是现在看起来Jared也许只是在等待Jensen放松，然后就可以逃出去。Jensen一瞬间就能想到超过五种无人看护的草食动物逃到街上会遇到的各种危险。

心揪紧着，Jensen从床上手忙脚乱地翻下来，怀着微弱的希望Jared没有走远。他狼狈地冲到走廊里，看见客厅那边有隐约的灯光。Jensen快步走进客厅，发现厨房的门关着，里面开着灯。

小心地打开一点门缝，Jensen看见了里面熟悉的棕发高个身影。一丝如释重负让他原本紧绷的肩膀放松下来，又把门推开了一点，里面的Jared穿着睡衣在锅前面忙活着什么。

背对他的Jared并不知道自己已经被发现了。一个人独处的时候Jared显得很轻快，从锅里舀出来一勺浅绿色的液体尝了一口，然后关掉了火源把一锅汤倒进汤碗。

Jensen看着Jared满足地把那些叶子塞进嘴里，无奈又好笑地意识到Jared在晚饭时其实限制了食量，等到半夜Jensen睡着了Jared再溜出来填饱肚子，享受单独的用餐时间。

他原本打算悄没声地把门再关上回去睡觉，但是那只吃得正香的鹿捞出来一片香料打算扔进门边的垃圾桶，一转身就和Jensen对上了眼。Jared手里的碗差点摔了，僵在原地一动不动。Jensen最后费了一点功夫才哄着Jared把他的汤喝完。

Jared可怜巴巴低着头跟着Jensen回了卧室，躲进被子里缩着。Jensen深吸了一口气：“虽然不知道你现在能不能听懂……但是你可以想吃多少就吃多少，Jared。不用吃东西躲着我。”

Jensen重新躺回被子里，计算了一下自己需要买多少宠物粮和所需的花费，觉得有点头痛。但是转念又想到Jared脸鼓鼓囊囊的满足样子，无声叹了口气。自己现在是Jared唯一的依靠了，总要让他吃饱。

由于半夜的小插曲，Jensen上午在床上一直赖到了10点半才慢吞吞起来。他在房子里转了两圈，Jared正在料理那盆小花，阳光从窗外透进来把那些柔软的发丝都变成了金色。

洗好的衣服已经都被晾上去了，Jared在Jensen的视线中有点紧张地修理着植物叶子。Jensen非常识趣地离开了阳台，坐到沙发上打开了电视。然后他的手机响起了提示音，屏幕亮了起来。是Danneel的电话。

“Jensen！”熟悉的狐狸女性的声音，“虽然我没提前跟你商量……但是我能到你家去吗？看看那只小鹿。我在你家附近的地铁站，地铁突然停运了。”

Jensen看了一眼阳台上的身影：“我刚好没有安排……过来的时候带点新鲜鸡肉给我。呃，如果可以的话再带一些麦杆。”

“那是什么东西？鹿的食物？让我看看……我记得这边路上好像有一家宠物市场。”

Danneel过了大概20分钟就敲响了Jensen的家门。她是Jensen的大学同学，认识很久的老朋友，在工作上一直互相支持。Danneel相对比较娇小，一跨进门就把食材随手塞到Jensen怀里绕过他钻到了客厅：“他的名字是Jared对吧？他现在在休息吗？”

“在书房看书。”Jensen把袋子放在餐桌上，“我也很好，多谢你关心。”Danneel耸耸肩：“我能去看他吗？他愿意见生人吗？”

“我觉得他连我都不愿意见，但是你去看看他他应该不会太不舒服的。”Jensen把那些肉塞进了冰箱，麦杆和之前买的的枝叶放在一起。

Jensen和Danneel出现在门口的时候Jared不自在地动了动，但是没有过多反应。那些棕发柔顺地垂下遮住了他的半边脸。

Danneel只看了几秒，就稍稍掩上门回了客厅：“他真瘦……不过比我想的要高。他有好好吃东西吗？”

“你不会相信他每天要吃多少叶子的。”Jensen在沙发上坐下，“他应该会慢慢恢复……那些宠物粮真的很花钱，而且我得加大订购量。我把我去健身房的钱腾出来养他了。”Jensen翻出来Jared的证件递给Danneel。

“真可怜……他还这么年轻，怎么会被抓来的？”Danneel皱起眉头。“这里面还有张资格证……国际标准翻译资格？”

这个时候Jared刚走出来要去厨房做饭。听到这句话的一瞬间他立刻逃一样拿着食材钻进厨房里了。Jensen愣了一会：“你确定上面写的是翻译资格？”

对前几天的情况并不了解的Danneel很确信地点头：“我去听过草食语言课，虽然不太会说但是能读。”

真是好极了。Jensen深吸了一口气倒在沙发上，这应该算是个好消息，Jared精通这里的语言，但是Jensen一想到过去几天他使劲浑身解数用手势和动作与Jared交流就很郁闷。

Danneel有点看出来这其中的问题了，扭头看了一眼厨房，压低声音：“他没跟你说过话？”Jensen抹了把脸点头：“看来他比我想的还要戒备我。”

“你们没必要这么僵着，找机会跟他谈谈吧。”Danneel笑了起来，“他会感觉到你的友善的。”


	5. Chapter 5

Jared非常迅速地收拾好了Jensen和Danneel的煎鸡排，还有给他自己的绿油油的炒菜。Jensen一抬头，他就把脸低着不肯有任何视线接触。Danneel在他们两个中间看来看去，然后撑着头微笑起来。

Jensen瞪了女性狐狸一眼，闷闷地戳着他的鸡排。他对Jared确实很有耐心也有时间，但是在这么多天的相处后对方依然这么戒备自己，不得不说让他有点挫败和沮丧。

Jared简直是嚼都不嚼就飞速解决着他的午餐，Danneel开口了：“Jared……我明白你不信任我们，但是Jensen不是那种装和善的变态类型。”

Jensen本以为这是一句玩笑，但是Jared的睫毛抖了一下，犹犹豫豫地暂时停下了手里的叉子。Danneel看了Jensen一眼：“我见过一个，在我们小区里的，对他的宠物温柔又亲热，过了几天我才听说那个变态把他的宠物肢解了。所以……你有戒心我们理解。”

Jensen愕然地停下手上的动作，他住在一个几乎没有宠物的社区，所以他知道的虐待行为也只是口传的故事。他不由得望向桌对面的Jared，对方有点不安地摩挲着细长的手指，绿眼睛藏在细软的睫毛后面。

Jensen想到那个宠物市场里满脸堆笑的商贩们，仓库里却能闻到淡淡的鲜血的味道。Jared可能受到过虐待式的训练的想法让Jensen的内心刺痛起来。

餐桌上有几秒的沉默，然后Jensen把餐具放在一边：“Jared……如果你不想和我说话，那没有关系。我知道这肯定很艰难，远离你的家人朋友待在一个你没有应得权利的地方。你想花多少时间适应都可以，我只希望你知道我随时愿意提供帮助。”

在紧张地玩了一会叉子以后，Jared终于抬起眼睛和Jensen对视：“……谢谢。”也许Jensen眼睛里的真诚起到了效果，Jared藏在衬衫下的消瘦的肩膀不再那么绷紧了，一直僵硬的表情也放松了一些。

午餐的剩余部分愉快了很多，Danneel和Jensen谈论着最近新出的电影和最爱乐队的新专辑，出门之前Danneel承诺下次要给Jared再带盆花来。

Jared跟往常一样收拾着餐桌，Jensen咳嗽了一声：“Jared……既然我知道你现在能听懂我说话，你不用负责家务的。就当做你和我同住就行了。”

Jared摇头，手上动作不停：“我生活在这要花你很多钱吧？这是我应该做的。”他把碗盘叠成一叠抱着去了厨房，棕发匆匆忙忙地随着走路摆动。Jensen怔了一下，不由得露出一个小小的微笑。

Jensen睡了个满足的午觉，起来以后询问了Jared有没有需要的物品。那只鹿抱着他的萝卜扭捏了一下：“书？历史的，还有小说。”Jensen挑了挑眉毛：“你在大学学了历史？”

“我主修是文学。我……想做一个老师。”Jared慢慢不再那么羞涩了。Jensen挨着Jared在沙发上坐下：“很高兴你愿意和我谈谈你自己了。”

Jared好像有点脸红了，有点不知所措地移开目光：“……抱歉。我之前……”Jensen连忙打断他：“你没有什么需要道歉的。你有什么家人吗？我有一个哥哥和一个妹妹，他们不和我住在一个城市。”

Jared转过头来看着他，午后的阳光让他眼睛里的绿色透明发亮：“我也是，一个哥哥和一个妹妹。我……到这边来之前刚刚从家搬出去没多久。”

注意到Jared神态的黯淡，Jensen犹豫了一下：“我可以问问吗？你是怎么会被带来这边的？”Jensen从沙发上站起来，去倒了杯水给Jared。

“出游活动，去参观城外的一片小自然区。半路上我们的车出了问题，多停留了一会，我猜那些绑架我的人专门等在那里。不知道我的朋友们现在怎么样了。”Jared接过杯子喝了一口，“我猜我比较幸运，被你买下了。”

Jensen默然了片刻，恼火和无力感涌了上来：“那些变态……那在市场里呢？他们有伤害你吗？”

Jared露出一个有些勉强的微笑：“如果你听话就不会。他们会用电击，这样不会留下伤痕。但是如果你尝试逃跑，就会把你拷在没有窗户的屋子里。”

Jensen不知道该说什么，咒骂那些不择手段的令人作呕的绑架犯？他什么都做不了，唯一能做的就是把Jared保护好。最后他只能转开话题：“你想出去看看吗？”

Jared睁大了眼睛看着他，语气试探：“我可以吗？”Jensen点头：“不是现在，你现在身上气味太淡了，我的气味。如果别人以为你没有主人会很危险。”

Jared张了张嘴：“所以……那就是你让我和你……睡一起的原因？”他的脸因为窘迫而泛红：“我之前误会你了？”Jensen忍不住笑了起来：“如果我早知道你能和我语言交流的话大概就不会有那么多误会了。”

Jared脸上的粉色一直蔓延到耳朵，低着头也微笑了一下。Jensen感到一阵轻松：“你有没有想吃的东西？我可以顺便去买回来。”

Jared给他写了一张单子，上面一半的植物名Jensen闻所未闻，据Jared说是他家乡常用的香料。出门前Jensen突然想到了什么：“你还想要毛绒玩具吗？”

Jared迷茫地眨眼。Jensen打了个手势示意他怀里的萝卜：“那个……好像会让你感觉好一些？”

“呃。不用了，我就只是喜欢抱着点东西。”Jared有点尴尬地把他的玩具放到了一边。“你想吃什么？我可以先准备起来。”

Jensen带着他的食材纸条和一个好心情出门了。在逛过了宠物用品店和书店之后，Jensen提着大包小包站在街头想了想。他应该买点什么，周一送给Danneel作为谢礼。


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen拿着一杯威士忌绕过了那沓厚厚的书本。Jared显然已经找到了适合他的消遣方式－－看很多的书。Jared聚精会神的时候那双灰绿的眼睛一眨不眨，头发带着漂亮的弧度垂下。这让Jensen感觉有点像回到了大学时的图书馆。

经过两个星期，Jared已经开始了解Jensen的饮食习惯，非常贴心地给他准备了很多零食。一开始Jensen发现那碗香喷喷的炸鸡的时候觉得有点惭愧，但是很快他就折服于Jared的厨艺了。Jensen叉起一块塞进嘴里，在沙发上坐下打开了球赛。

“Yes！”达拉斯牛仔队得分时Jensen猛地身体前倾拿杯子敲了一下桌面。但是一瞬间的亢奋过后他有点尴尬地想起了客厅里还有另一个在安静看书的人，Jared正好奇地抬头看他。

Jensen收了声，还把电视的音量调小了一点。但是Jared合上了书本：“这是你们的体育运动？是叫橄榄球是吗？规则是什么？”

Jensen犹豫之后发出了邀请：“你想跟我一起看吗？我可以给你介绍。”Jared点点头，把书合上放到一边，走到离Jensen不远不近的地方坐下。

接下来的十几分钟就是Jensen对着正在播放的比赛给Jared讲解前锋和后卫，得分规则。“有点暴力。”Jensen喝了口威士忌，“所以护具非常坚固。”

“体育没有一点力度还有什么刺激的？”Jared毫不犹豫地回复他，Jensen呛了一下。他把头转向Jared，对方在掩藏一个得意的微笑。“我们没你想的那么温驯。”

在逐渐适应了Jensen家的环境以后，Jared活泼多了。Jensen能看出来Jared以前应该就是这样开朗的性格，最开始的戒备只是一层自我保护。这种隐约对Jensen的信任让他很舒心。

Jensen把杯子放下：“你们有什么体育运动？”Jared摸了摸下巴：“足球，排球，径赛什么的。也有摔跤和拳击。我没尝试过后面两个，但是我们这一类一般都很擅长足球和径赛。”

他们坐在沙发上一起看比赛，Jensen很快把Jared也拉进了牛仔队的粉丝中。等到Jensen注意到的时候，他突然发觉Jared近在咫尺，微微泛红的脸颊和兴奋的笑容简直是贴着他的脸。刚坐下时Jared留出的私人空间不知道什么时候已经被挤压到非常亲密的地步了，Jensen能闻到Jared散发出来的甜甜的果味。

这洗发水还是他自己挑的，比他预想的要甜。又一次触地得分，Jared在沙发上弹了一下，然后又专注地身体前倾用手撑着下巴，电视机的亮光映在他眼睛里。很显然两个人距离的缩小是因为Jared喜欢动来动去－－越挪越靠近Jensen。

Jensen的头脑从正火热的比赛里抽了出来，犹豫着是不是应该不着痕迹地移开一点，免得最后挨到一起让两个人尴尬。并不是他讨厌Jared的接触－－Jared显得很放松，他也喜欢Jared身上温暖的气息。他担心的是Jared对这件事的态度。

比赛已经进入到最激烈的末尾。牛仔队连连得势，Jared把他那袋嫩叶子拿来做零食，一屁股直接坐在了Jensen身边，两个人的大腿挨在一起。Jensen没忍住瞄了Jared一眼，对方似乎对他们有多亲近毫无所觉。

这时候再想腾出空间Jared肯定会感觉到的。Jensen对自己笑了一下，既然Jared不觉得有问题，那他也不应该。Jensen再次全心投入到比赛里，和Jared一起心情随着赛况起伏，在最终牛仔队赢得比赛时互相干杯，Jared也给自己倒了一点酒。

“精彩。”Jensen往后仰倒在沙发上感叹，Jared把剩下的小碎叶全倒进嘴里，含含糊糊地赞同着。然后Jared动作自然地往后缩了一点，悄没声地离开了Jensen的大腿，两个人本来紧贴的地方留下一点凉意。

Jensen抬起目光，刚好对上Jared在偷瞄他。Jared脸上还有兴奋的微红，却有点心虚地一下子躲开了Jensen的视线：“呃……桦叶吃完了。我再去看看……”

Jensen困惑地打量Jared，想弄明白是什么让这只活泼的高个麋鹿语无伦次。没几秒Jared就抓着那头软软的棕发不打自招了：“呃……好吧。Jensen。我想说的是……既然我需要闻起来像你才能出门，那也许我们平时可以靠近一点？如果你不介意……”

哦。所以他们的腿挨在一起并不是Jared太神经大条的结果，是Jared主动挨过来的。为了蹭上Jensen的味道。Jensen回答得有点磕磕绊绊：“当然。没问题。我不介意。”

Jared露出一个微笑，拿起喝空的杯子去了厨房里，很快传来了水流的声音。Jensen吸了口气，心不在焉地拿起遥控器把上面冰凉的部分贴在脸上来消解过热的温度。

这天晚上睡觉的时候Jared拿走了那个已经待在他们两个中间很多天的萝卜玩偶，把它安置在沙发上。“晚安。”Jensen关掉了台灯，他和Jared之间隔着礼貌的距离。Jared应了一声，拢了拢被子。

几分钟的沉默后，Jensen身边传来小心翼翼的声音：“Jensen？”他动了动，把脸转向Jared的方向，看见对方半张脸露在外面看着他：“Jared？怎么了？”

Jared又从被子里探出来了一点，窗外透进的月光洒在他的睫毛上：“就是……谢谢你。”

Jensen沉默了一下，轻轻嗯了一声。然后他们在一片静谧中一起睡着了。


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen家里又增加了一盆花和一颗长刺的球型生物，是Danneel送过来的。Jared对它们喜欢得要命，还给每盆植物取了名字－－Jensen不太听得懂草食语言，所以也不清楚那些名字是什么意思。

Jensen醒来时就听见了Jared在阳台上给他的宝贝花浇水。脚步声转移去了厨房，Jensen知道Jared开始做早饭了。他在被子里留恋地磨蹭了一会（Jared在厨房里喊他起床），才慢吞吞从床上挪下来。

Jared喜欢阳光，他会把客厅里的窗帘全部拉到最开，以至于Jensen一出门就发出了一点痛苦的声音缩了回去。但是很快飘过来的香味让他还是坚持住再次打开门，Jared已经煎好了培根。

“早上好。”Jared在厨房里打招呼，把锅塞进水池里。在相处一定时间以后Jared向Jensen提出想要一个单独的锅－－不管怎么洗锅还是会留下一些动物油脂，非常影响Jared的胃口。

“早。”Jensen绕过去坐到了唯一一个没太阳的座位上，把盘子拉到面前。没过多久Jared拿着一盘菜加入了他，坐在紧挨着Jensen的位置。Jensen并不太能分辨Jared的食物，但是似乎有很多花样－－Jared的菜总是很少重样。

早餐是迅速的，毕竟Jensen喜欢压着点上班，也因为最近他们增加的小小活动。Jensen把培根几下塞进嘴里，起身离开餐桌，提上他的包换好鞋，Jared也已经站起来在门口等着他。

然后Jensen和Jared抱在了一起。一个每日拥抱，作为增加的身体接触。Jensen没有说出来过，但是他们开始这个抱抱的第一个早上Jensen就惊叹于Jared抱起来有多舒服。

也许这和他们的种族差异有点关联－－总之这个拥抱给了Jensen一种奇妙的满足感。以他们的身高Jensen刚好埋在了Jared脖子里，那些略长的头发蹭得Jensen的脸发痒。

他们保持这个姿势贴在一起了片刻，Jensen偏头嗅了嗅Jared的脖颈。Jared现在闻起来差不多已经是Jensen的所有物了，麋鹿的气味被黑豹掩盖过去混合在一起（他们的床现在也是这样了），主权的味道很明显。

Jensen的呼吸喷在Jared脖子里让他缩了一下，然后Jensen感觉到对方笑了起来。“好痒。”Jared拿埋怨的语气小声说，然后向后退开一点分开了这个拥抱。

“你在傻笑。”Jensen挑眉指出。他停顿了一下，咳嗽一声接着说：“Jared……我觉得你今天下午可以跟我一起出去买东西。宠物店离家不远，你只要紧跟我就可以。”

Jared不笑了，眨巴他那双诚挚的绿眼睛看着Jensen，然后一下子扑过来再次抱住了Jensen，这一次很紧。Jared把脸在Jensen的肩膀上蹭：“太好了。”

Jensen拍拍对方的背：“今天下午换好衣服等我。我得去上班了。”Jared哼唧了两声把Jensen放开：“再见。我去洗盘子。”然后欢快地快步走向餐桌。Jensen理理衣服，迈出门槛去把门在背后关上。

走在去地铁的路上时，Jensen才后知后觉自己一直在懊恼那个拥抱太短了。

下班回家的时候Jensen加快了脚步。Jared－－他估计已经在家里到处转圈了。Jensen知道Jared肯定期盼这一天很久了，毕竟鹿科总是在广阔的空间里更舒适，不像Jensen可以连着许多天窝在家里。

Jensen走到门口正要拿出钥匙，门却自动打开，Jared冒出半张脸：“听见你回来的声音了。”他把门完全推开，身上穿着这么多天来一直没有动过的出门穿的衣服，深蓝色的搭配。

“很适合你。”Jensen称赞了一句。Jared在原地动来动去，拿急切的目光盯着Jensen看。Jensen迟疑了一下，还是慢慢地说：“Jared……我需要你戴上项圈可以吗？”

Jared怔了一下，抿了抿嘴唇：“没问题。我不想给你惹麻烦。”Jensen点点头，站在门外等着Jared回去找那个很早之前被Jensen收起来的项圈。

其实最保险的方式是把那根铁链拴上。但是Jensen不想那么做－－在和Jared相处这么久以后，他再也不想看见那根邪恶的东西拴着Jared的脖颈，像对待囚犯一样牵着他。

Jared很快回来了，戴上了那个自从第一天起就被埋没起来的侮辱的象征。Jared明显有些不自在，但是却在Jensen面前努力掩藏这种情绪。“还有别的吗？”他对Jensen露出一点笑容来。

“我很抱歉。”Jensen真情实意地说，“如果还有别的方式……”Jared打断了他：“没事的。我知道你把我当做一个平等的人看待，你不是那些混蛋的一员。”

Jensen吸了口气：“好的……在外面一定要紧随我身边，不要超过三步以上。如果有人骚扰你就告诉我，我会教训那些不长眼的人的。”Jared点头：“我们是去买食物？”

“或者你看到什么想要的都可以。走吧。”

自从他们第一天见面起，Jared就一直生活在Jensen家里。领着Jared出门时Jensen有点走神，想起Jared第一次来到他家门口时是怎样的虚弱，因为身处一个危险的陌生世界而满怀恐惧。现在情况不一样了－－Jensen会保证他的健康，保护他的安全。出了家门，他就是Jared的主人。

“有任何突发情况都要找我。”Jensen再一次叮嘱。Jared轻轻点头。Jensen注意到Jared摆出了非常温驯的姿态－－他已经很久没有见到的，Jared在宠物市场被训练虐待出的温顺。Jared非常清楚怎么尽量保证安全，不引人注意。

这是一件好事，但是Jensen并不为之高兴。


	8. Chapter 8

现在是舒适的傍晚。街道基本是空的－－这条路上大多数是居民区，而现在是晚饭时间。Jensen一直关注着Jared的状态，那只低着头缩着身子的鹿见到路上没什么人，渐渐放松了一些，小幅度张望着。

“宠物店要走一条街。”Jensen解释着，“路很短，应该会很安全。”Jared点头，像他们出门前约好的那样挨在Jensen身边跟随他的步伐。

Jensen家附近有两处可以给Jared买东西的地方。除了他们现在要去的那家规模稍小一点的，就是Jensen买回Jared的那家市场了。Jensen计划他再也不会带Jared去那个地方。

路上非常平静，第一个路人擦肩而过时Jared悄没声地贴紧了Jensen，但是并没有发生任何事。对方只是在嗅到Jared气味时从手机上抬起头看了他们一眼，在见到Jared的项圈时就了然地移开了视线。

“这里真的和我家乡很不一样。”Jared低声和Jensen说着话，“到处都是……气味。”Jensen拍拍他的胳膊：“下次我们可以去公园，应该会好很多。”

那家不大不小的店面很快出现在视野里，浅绿色的招牌写着“甜甜小羊”。不得不说这名字够恶心的，Jensen第一次来店里的时候差点因为这个破招牌退却。

“甜甜小羊。”Jared小声念了一遍，语气含着嘲讽和一丝藏起来的悲哀。Jensen看向他的时候Jared迅速调整出一个微笑：“我没事。”

Jensen依然坚持牵起了Jared的手来安抚对方，Jared轻轻搭着Jensen的手指，看起来舒服了一点。“谢谢。”Jared低声道，“我们进去吧。”

Jensen心里已经开始觉得这是个坏主意了，他应该让Jared再在家多待一段时间然后带他去公园看看的。那里安静又清新，充满了Jared会喜欢的植物，而不是这样一家侮辱意味的宠物店。

他们一起走进了开着粉色灯光的店面。柜台边上的女性抬起头来看着他们，脸上立刻带上了笑容：“欢迎。麋鹿是吗？有品味的选择－－需要我为您导览吗？”

很显然她是直接在对着Jensen说话，就好像进来的只有Jensen一个人。Jensen瞥了一眼身边的Jared，见到他正无声地低着头，柔软的头发遮住了他的侧脸和眼睛，和Jensen第一次见到Jared时一模一样。

“不用了。”Jensen转回视线拒绝了。那个女生的笑容不变：“好的，鹿科在第二条走廊。”

货架上有小牌子标着分区，走廊的最开头就是食物。Jared直到离开了那个柜台可及的视线范围才抬起头来看着货架。“有什么想吃的？”Jensen拿起一个手提篮子。

Jared挑选食材时看起来心情好多了，在走到香料区时对着一包绿色粉末很高兴：“我没想到你们这里也有……我以为是我们那边的特产呢。”

突然间他们背后冒出一个声音：“嘿！麋鹿是吗？你这只真漂亮。”Jared被惊得一抖，Jensen连忙握住了Jared的手转过身。他立刻就认出来了－－Jensen住的社区极少有人养宠物，这就是其中之一。

“我是Andrew。”那个胖乎乎的男人对他咧嘴一笑。“你应该在附近见过我带着Cherry吧？”

Jensen非常肯定那个兔子小男孩的本名不是Cherry，这应该是Andrew给他取的。每周六晚上Andrew都会牵着Cherry在小区里散步，用一根粉色的链条拴着Cherry的脖子。

Jensen一点也不想和他说话，但是Andrew看起来高兴坏了：“这附近懂得宠物的乐趣的人太少了……我们真该好好交流一下。你喜欢大型的？我还一直挺好奇他们这类能跑的，是不是腰腿特别棒？”

Jensen本来还想扯出一个礼貌的微笑的，听见这话他只想一拳揍上这张肥胖的棕熊脸。Andrew依然没有发觉Jensen的不高兴，甚至还乐呵呵地伸手撩了一下Jared的头发：“养得真不错……”

Jared在发抖，努力不要往后缩，Jensen一下子抬手抓住了Andrew的胳膊：“别了。谢谢。”他阴沉着脸，这幅样子终于让Andrew有点畏惧起来了，赶紧尴尬地抽回手：“好啦兄弟我懂，占有欲强？我不碰你的甜心了。”

Andrew怏怏地去别的走廊了，Jensen吸了口气牵着Jared赶紧选好了要买的食物，结账时也没给那个收银员什么好脸色，主要原因是对方推荐他亲手喂Jared一口零食。

走出店门时Jensen觉得自己仿佛终于能呼吸了。回家的路上有一段小小的静默，然后Jensen试着开口：“Jared，很抱歉刚才……”

他望向Jared，那双温软的鹿眼睛正注视着他：“不……不用抱歉，Jensen。我很感谢你，刚才在那里……保护了我。”Jared苦笑了一下：“我简直没法想象如果买下我的不是你。你救了我，Jensen。”

Jensen感到深深的无力感涌上来。他这样根本算不上救了Jared，只是在有限的空间和条件里为Jared保存了一部分尊严。Jared唯一的自由就是在Jensen家里，就像一个笼子。

他还想开口尝试安慰Jared，但是Jared看着他的眼神让他觉得自己才是被安慰的那个。最后他只是拍了一下Jared的肩膀：“换做是我的话，我做不到你这么冷静坚强。”

“那当然。”Jared微笑起来，“你早上还赖床呢。”Jensen发出噗嗤一声锤了一下Jared的背，空旷的街道上气氛稍微活跃起来，Jensen的心却沉在谷底。

下周就带Jared去公园，Jensen对自己说。


	9. Chapter 9

从带Jared出门放松的初衷来说这次出行很失败，但是亲手挑食材还是让Jared回到家时高兴了不少。他拿着大包小包钻进厨房，没多久Jensen就开始不停地打喷嚏，空气里弥漫着呛人的气味。

什么情况？厨房的门甚至都是关着的。Jensen把脑袋钻进门缝：“Jared？你……咳咳……在做什么？”他提高了声音来盖过锅里噼啪的声响。

Jared围着那条深红色围裙，拿着锅铲百忙之中回头对Jensen大声回应：“这是我们那边的香料。我知道，一开始有点呛是吧？但是习惯了就会爱上的。”

Jensen非常怀疑这句话，捂着他痛苦的鼻子缩回去了。几分钟后当Jensen的眼睛都开始流泪的时候，厨房里的声音终于停了。Jared端着两盘菜出来了。

“刚才那是什么？”Jensen有气无力地凑到桌边观察那盘看起来比平时多放了不少油的细茎。“我的眼睛都受不了了。”

Jared耸肩：“辣椒。你要试一试吗？可以直接蘸着吃的。虽然一开始会觉得不舒服，但是接下来会很享受。”

Jensen僵着脸委婉地表达着拒绝，但是Jared乐颠颠去厨房拿来了那包绿色粉末倒了一点在盘子边缘：“你可以只试一点点。”

在Jared期待的目光中，Jensen戳起一块鸡排轻轻碰了碰那些可疑的粉末。“如果我对这东西过敏怎么办？”Jensen做出可怜巴巴的样子。Jared拿更可怜的眼神回看他：“我想让你尝尝我喜欢的食物。”

见鬼的，Jared这是犯规行为。Jensen只好咬了一口。“怎么样？”Jared也拿起叉子吃起了他那盘植物。

“好像……还行。”刺激性的味道让Jensen皱起眉头，“好像……”然后他嘴里的状况开始愈演愈烈，Jensen说不出话了，最后跑去倒了一杯凉水灌进嘴里。

“好吧。”Jared撇嘴，“享受不了辣椒是你的损失。”Jensen总算把嘴里的味道压下去了：“你很享受这东西？你不觉得痛吗？”

Jared脸颊鼓鼓囊囊地嚼着，拿出认真的研究架势：“从科学的角度来说辣椒确实是痛觉。但是因为它造成了小小的痛觉，才会激发大脑产生舒适的感觉来对抗疼痛啊。”

“这听起来太变态了。”Jensen毫不犹豫地说。

辣椒的味道总算在几十分钟后散去，Jensen从电视后面的纸箱里翻出了他大学时最喜欢的恐怖电影系列。他们在沙发上挤在一起坐着，Jared拿靠枕把他们围了起来。

当画面上的女性被突然出现的犯人捅了一刀时，Jensen感觉到Jared惊得弹了一下。Jensen暂时从剧情里脱离出来转头看向Jared，对方僵着肩膀紧盯着屏幕，手里的糖也忘了吃。Jensen没忍住微笑起来，伸出胳膊搭到Jared另一边的肩膀上：“你还好吧？”

Jared扭头对他眨眨眼睛，看起来还有一点惊慌：“这部电影拍得真有感觉。”他自然地往Jensen又挪了挪，让两个人紧挨着，Jared的发丝蹭在Jensen手上。

余下的电影Jensen和Jared就是这样黏在一起看完的，Jensen安抚性地搂住对方。电影中的犯人终于被抓获，Jared放松了不少，甚至有功夫低头在那袋软糖里翻找。Jensen探头看向糖袋里，刚买回来的零食已经见底了。

“我最喜欢草莓的。”Jared抬起头和Jensen说话。不过他没有料到的是Jensen靠得这么近，以至于两个人的鼻尖都碰在了一起，温暖湿润的呼吸喷在脸上。Jensen愣了一下对视着距离近得要命的漂亮鹿眼睛，居然一时间没做出什么反应。

Jared缩回去了。他显然是希望假装什么都没发生，拢了两下头发把目光定在电视上，又低着头看糖袋。当然了，这样对他们两个最好。Jensen也把视线扭回电视，盼着自己能赶紧回到电影中去。

不过他的情感不太同意他理智的想法。于是一直到结尾Jensen都在迷迷糊糊想着，原来Jared害羞的时候喜欢低头。


	10. Chapter 10

周五的晚上，Jensen蹲在客厅里收拾着明天要带去公园的包。毛绒绒的拖鞋走到包前面，Jared弯腰递给他一盒腌好的鸡翅，手撑着膝盖往包里望了望：“那些金属杆是什么？”

Jensen把几盒肉整齐放好：“你是说烧烤架？就是我跟你说的烹饪的工具。可以把肉放在上面烤。”

Jared耸肩：“总之我要吃的东西都炒好了。你确定不需要提前把这些肉都弄熟？”

他们计划明天在公园里待上一整天。去公园的路比宠物店远很多，坐地铁要45分钟，算是Jared的第一次远门。在那里Jared可以透透气，甚至可以在无人的地方奔跑。一片可以暂时忘记Jared身上的枷锁的空间。

Jared在Jensen面前来回转，一会在沙发上坐下，但是没多久就开始揉那个萝卜玩。Jensen站起来对他挑眉：“省点力气明天好好放松一下。”

“你说得真容易。”Jared还嘴，把那两条长腿一抬横躺在了沙发上，萝卜被他塞到了腰下面：“你讲的那种公园有卖的小果子我觉得应该是树莓。我很喜欢的，很甜。”

“嗯哼。”Jensen把客厅角落里的吉他拎起来，“那边有标注适合作为草食动物甜点。”

“我一直都想问你那个呢。”Jared翻了个身侧躺着指了指Jensen手里的吉他，“是乐器吗？”

“吉他。”Jensen在旁边的另一张小沙发上坐下，把吉他架在腿上，“大学的时候我经常弹，现在稍微有点生疏了。你想学吗？”

Jared在沙发上挪了两下完全变成趴着的姿势，压在萝卜上好奇打量Jensen那把橘黄的吉他，伸手拨了拨弦：“今天大概我是没心思学了……但是明天晚上可以。”

Jensen短暂地调了音，练习了几个和弦，两人都没有说话。Jensen在那双绿眼睛的关注之下头一次觉得有点不好意思，耳朵发热。他干脆把目光放在他的右手上，也许他可以弹首歌？

所以他随便弹了他能想到的一段旋律，Jared听得很专心。等到Jensen轻轻按住还在微颤的弦，Jared开口：“这段有歌词吗？”

“是首情歌。”Jensen随口回答，“讲的是一个漂亮的棕发姑娘在春天的花丛里玩闹。”

Jared撇嘴伸长手臂锤了一下Jensen的膝盖：“去你的。”

Jensen茫然地看着Jared。几秒之后他们同时意识到了刚才发生了什么误会，Jared红着耳朵慌里慌张地把视线挪开了。Jensen咳嗽了两声：“不是，我只是随便弹了我临时想到的歌。”

这场面真够尴尬的，但是不知怎么回事又有点让人心跳加速。Jensen赶忙站起来把吉他放回墙角：“要不我们早点休息？明天可以早起去公园。”Jared连声赞同，从沙发上滑下来先去卫生间洗澡了。

等到他们两个都带着点湿湿的水汽坐在床上了，Jensen从他书柜的小角落里找到一本皱巴巴的公园介绍手册。Jensen把床头灯的亮度调到最大，和Jared挨在一起研究了地图，选定明天的行程。

“这边这片松林。”Jensen指着东北方的角落，“我以前只去过一次，因为树林很密所以基本没有人会往里走，我们可以待在那边。”

“这个。”Jared指着地图上一个小标示，“什么叫野喵出没？”

“那边有野生的小型原始猫科动物。”Jensen迟疑了一下，“你想看吗？我不确定……”

Jared困惑地看了他一眼，反应过来之后噗地一声笑了出来：“不就是野猫吗？拜托，我是只麋鹿啊。小猫有什么可怕的？你不就是大一点的猫吗？”

Jensen还没来得及反驳什么，Jared就笑眯眯突然伸手过来挠了挠Jensen的下巴。猝不及防受到这种攻击，Jensen发出了一点小小的舒服的咕噜声，然后气恼地一把抓住了Jared的手。Jared笑倒在了枕头上，Jensen扑过来张牙舞爪地开始挠对方的痒。

最后他们两个气喘吁吁叠在一起，Jared扭了两下求饶：“我错了Jensen，我以后不挠你下巴了，你放了我吧。”Jensen做了个胜利的姿势，从Jared身上挪下来坐回原地。

“我的澡白洗了。”Jared嘀咕着，在床上打了一个小小的哈欠：“晚安。”他把被子卷了卷，导致Jensen半边身子都露到了外面。Jensen毫不客气地把被子拽回来，连同卷在被子里的哼哼唧唧的Jared一起都贴在了他身上。

啪的一声，Jensen关掉了床头灯。“晚安。”他躺下，房间里安静了片刻，Jared冒出小小的抱怨：“你压到我头发了。”一阵窸窸窣窣之后，房间终于彻底安静下来，他们挨在一起睡着了。


	11. Chapter 11

地铁的经历并不愉快。Jensen揽住了Jared的腰来宣示明确的主权，但是还是有个不长眼的猥琐男偷偷摸摸绕到他们背后伸手摸Jared的大腿。

Jensen一开始并不知情，Jared掩藏得也很好，直到那个男人掐了一把Jared的屁股让他受惊地弹到边上。Jensen花了一秒才明白过来Jared被猥亵了。他爆发出的怒火比他预想的强烈很多，毫不犹豫拽住那人领子把他撞到了地铁门上。整个车厢的人都转过头来看着他们，Jensen没有说什么，只是冷冰冰瞪着那个人，把对方吓得刚到下一站就连滚带爬逃出去了。

等出了地铁，Jared凑到Jensen边上戳戳他对他小声说话：“别一副生气的样了。”Jensen皱紧了眉停下脚步看着Jared：“你刚才应该直接告诉我的。我不是说过有人找你麻烦就告诉我吗？”

Jared不说话，低着头玩手指，偶尔偷瞄一下Jensen。Jensen对着他这幅样子也气不起来，一看就知道他是不想给自己惹麻烦，只能无奈地拍拍Jared的背：“走吧。”

周末来公园的人不少，人潮涌动中Jensen牵住了Jared的手。Jared没有张望，但是Jensen能感觉到他的喜悦－－拂面的微风和温暖的阳光，这些是Jared许久没有享受过的环境。

公园门口的人群都挤在木板制作的大地图前面，Jensen和Jared绕过他们进了门，很快空间就开阔起来，人流逐渐分散了。他们快步朝着早就定好的目的地走，Jensen把Jared拉进了一条树林里的小路：“来这边。” 

那是一条木栈道，淹没在高大树林的阴影里，因为破破烂烂的看起来不太结实所以没有人来往。脱离了他人的视线，Jared伸了个大大的懒腰，原地转了一圈把筋骨舒展开来。Jensen掏出小地图：“我们再往前一点就到了。”

Jared打开背包从里面翻出提前炸好的小零食塞了满嘴，四下看了看：“我以前没见过这种品种。应该是你们这里特有的……”他从栈道上轻轻一跃落在泥土上，凑过去弯腰嗅了嗅新出的嫩叶。

Jensen看得有些好笑，小声嘀咕了一句“nerd”，目光滑过Jared因弯腰翘起的屁股，不由自主在心里加了一根鹿尾巴上去。那个屁股扭了两下，又往更深的绿林里钻：“这里有果子……”

Jensen跟着下了栈道，心情随着林间树叶随风摩擦的声音松懈下来。Jared直起腰，得意洋洋捧了一小堆小红果子到Jensen面前：“这个是可以吃的！我认识。”

Jensen没说什么，也没伸手拿，反正“可以吃”肯定指的是Jared自己。“你确定认清楚了？万一有毒呢？”还是不放心，Jensen按住Jared正要往嘴里放的手又问了一句。

“我以前就吃过。这个还没熟透，但是肯定可以吃。”Jared乐呵地塞了几颗进嘴，立刻表情变化起来，没几秒就低头把嘴里的果子全吐了，还把手里的全都扔掉：“……好苦……”

Jensen喷出一声笑，拽拽Jared手臂让他转过身去，从背包里拿出水瓶递给他。Jared皱着鼻子仰头连灌了几口，苦巴巴地把水塞了回去。“我以前吃过的是甜的。”

Jensen对他挑起眉毛，拉着Jared回到栈道上：“我觉得你以前吃过的不是纯野生。”Jared哼唧了两声：“我只是运气不好……”

Jared在树林里非常活跃，甚至可以说过于亢奋了，Jensen知道这是长时间憋闷后的反弹。他喜欢往植物繁密的地方钻，躲在低垂的树冠下面让Jensen找不到他。

“Jared？”Jensen呼喊着迈过地面上大团的藤蔓，循着空气里浅淡的气味在一棵树下找到了Jared。他抱着膝盖背靠着树干，从密密的树叶里冒出半个头看着Jensen。Jensen踩了踩地面上厚厚一层落叶，紧挨着Jared坐下。

“这里好舒服。”Jared非常自然地蹭了Jensen两下，细软的发丝滑过Jensen脸颊。Jensen望着身边人，发自某种生物本能感觉到Jared喜欢这里是因为这里有丰富的遮挡物。隐蔽代表着安全，Jared喜欢把自己藏起来。

Jensen掏出他的小地图，放到了两人腿中间：“这段栈道快走完了，就在前面这块草地烧烤吧。”Jared愉快地伸了伸腿：“我们现在就去？我好奇你们的烧烤架是怎么用的。”

Jensen点头，Jared灵活地站了起来钻出了树底，一下子就离开了Jensen的视线。“我觉得我好像闻到了什么……”等Jensen跟着他走出来，就看见Jared皱着眉仔细嗅闻空气里的味道。

Jensen也闻出来了，似乎是狼的气味。看来这片区域不止他们两个在游玩。他下意识把Jared拉到了自己身边：“接下来别乱跑。”

Jared乖顺地跟在Jensen边上。他们走出密集的树林，眼前显现出一大片空旷的草地。没有看见任何人，但是狼的气味很浓郁。“也许已经走了。”Jensen轻拍Jared的手背。

Jared露出一个笑容，但是Jensen感觉到了他的紧张。Jensen柔和地把他搂住了：“我们要不要再找别的地方？”

Jared摇了摇头，在Jensen的安抚下平静下来：“有你在我旁边就行。”


End file.
